1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a sensor, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and the like.
2. Related Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera, a smart phone, or a moving object such as a car or an airplane, a gyroscope sensor for detecting a physical quantity which is changed due to an external factor is embedded. Such a gyroscope sensor detects a physical quantity such as angular velocity, and is used in a so-called camera shake correction, a posture control, a GPS autonomous navigation, and the like.
As one of these gyroscope sensors, a vibrational gyroscope sensor such as a crystal piezoelectric vibrational gyroscope sensor has been known. The vibrational gyroscope sensor detects a physical quantity corresponding to Coriolis force which occurs by rotation. As a detection device of the vibrational gyroscope sensor, for example, technologies disclosed in JP-A-5-259738 and JP-A-2008-99257 have been known.
In the technology disclosed JP-A-5-259738, a boosting circuit which boosts a first power-supply voltage to a second power-supply voltage is disposed, and in a start-up period, a high second power-supply voltage is set to an operating power-supply voltage, and thus a start-up time of an oscillation circuit is shortened. However, in the method of JP-A-5-259738, it takes time to enable the boosting circuit to supply the high second power-supply voltage from a startup, and the start-up time is not sufficiently shortened.
In order to solve the problem, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2008-99257, a method in which a detection device is operated by a low first power-supply voltage as an operating power-supply voltage first, then a first power-supply voltage is switched into a high second power-supply voltage, and then the high second power-supply voltage is switched into the low first power-supply voltage is adopted.
However, in both of the technologies disclosed in JP-A-5-259738 and JP-A-2008-99257, the start-up time is shortened by switching the entire operating power-supply voltage of the detection device. For this reason, it is difficult to realize shortening of the start-up time, improvement of a detection performance, and the like together.